Ficlet 17: Beginning of Trust
by CloakedHestia
Summary: As Lady Heather and Grissom embark on a new relationship, they realize there are trust issues. Not set in any specific time period, and not necessarily connected to my previous Lady Heather and Grissom ficlets.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm merely a humble fan and writer.

A/N: Despite the few fans for this couple (so it seems here), I've posted another Lady Heather/Grissom ficlet. I'm determined to add more stories to this small fandom, and as a special request I'll keep writing these until they they stop giving me ideas. Not set in any specific time period, and not necessarily connected to my previous Lady Heather/Grissom ficlets.

**Ficlet 17: Beginning of Trust **

It was Grissom's day off and he was catching up on some light reading. He hadn't taken a day off in a while, and he was glad he decided to do so today.

Ever since Heather came into his life, he felt less wound up, and he enjoyed the little things in life. Pretty soon he would want a few weeks off so the two could take a vacation. He heard Italy was nice this time of year...

With a pause he stood up. Did he hear a knock just now? When he walked to the door, he realized there was indeed someone knocking.

Opening the door, he smiled, glad to see her, "Heather, how are you. Won't you come in?"

She walked inside, placing her light jacket on the hat rack as if she had done it for years. Oddly enough, this was only her second visit to his home, but he wasn't complaining.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine," she looked around and settled down on the couch he was occupying seconds just a minute ago.

"I wanted to see you." She told him, not beating around the bush.

"I'm glad you're here. Why didn't you use your key?"

"I didn't think... it would be polite." She looked uncertain.

"We've been dating for about a year. I gave you the key because I trust you and I want you to use it." Grissom was starting to get used to their relationship, a little surprised at how she was dealing with it at a slower pace.

"Sorry. I'm just not used to this 'relationship' thing," she caught his bemused smile. "I know what you're going to say. You'd think you would have the intimacy problems and trust issues - not me."

Grissom shrugged. He let her go on, she needed to get things out in the open, and she was correct about many things.

"But I'm not used to giving in to a man... giving him my heart. It's just going to take a little more time," she smiled at his understanding nod.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, thank you."

Grissom didn't have any tea, but he had some wine chilled in ice, just in case he planned to meet up with her later on. He poured two glasses and walked over to her. They were both settled down, wine in hand, basking in their own comfortable atmosphere when the phone rang. Grissom's _cell phone_.

His brow puckered and he excused himself to pick it up. It was his habit.

She looked at him, listening quietly as he spoke in a low tone. He couldn't fool her.

"Jim it's my day off and - What? Are you sure? Couldn't one of the others...?"

Grissom turned to Heather, his face showing disappointment.

She nodded in reassurance. "It's your job. This is one of those things we have to deal with."

He looked at her, and seemed to mull over her words.

"I'm not going. Sara has a lot of experience with bugs. Call her up. I'll be in tomorrow." Grissom hung up and turned off his phone.

Heather was surprised, wondering why he did something that went against everything he stood for.

"I want you to trust me. And I can't expect you to do that if I keep putting work in front of you," he took her hand and she stared at him with shining eyes.

"We both have to work at this relationship, and I care too much to let my work get the best of me."

She smiled at him, knowing she was right in trusting her heart with this man. She grabbed the glass of wine and leaned into him, glad that things were looking brighter for both of them.

---

_I seem to make Heather alot more hesitant and meek than she should be, though I don't mean to. In any case, if you enjoyed this story or even if you want to offer suggestions, please leave a review. Thanks for reading._


End file.
